Ambigu
by yelros
Summary: Ino yang terkenal sebagai ratu gosip mencurigai kedekatan Hinata dan Neji. Ada apa sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

**AMBIGU**

**By : Iruma Aikawa**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all caharacters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : gaje, typo (s), deskripsi kurang, lebay (maybe), AU**

Happy Reading...

* * *

Siang tak lagi terik. Terlihat para siswa SMA Konoha Gakuen berhamburan ke luar gedung sekolah. Saat itu pelajaran terakhir telah usai. Waktu yang paling ditunggu – tunggu oleh para siswa. Mereka bisa bebas dari pelajaran dan melakukan kegiatan kesukaan mereka masing – masing. Ada yang ke klub olahraga, ada yang ke klub seni, ada yang ke kantin, dan ada yang langsung pulang.

Tampak tiga orang gadis manis berjalan di koridor. Satu gadis berambut pink dengan mata _emerald_, dan yang satunya berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda dengan poni panjang, dan yang satunya lagi gadis berkulit putih susu dengan rambut indigo panjang dengan mata lavender. Ketiganya terlihat sangat kusut.

"Ahh…. Pelajaran terakhir benar – benar membuatku tidak mood." Kata si pirang.

"Ngg…. A-Ada apa Ino?" Tanya gadis yang berambut indigo.

"Kau tahu kan, Asuma-sensei itu. Benar – benar mengerikan. Sudah begitu kenapa pelajaran matematika harus ditempatkan di jam terakhir. Sudah panas, capek, kalau harus hitung – menghitung seperti itu malah bikin mengantuk."

"Ah.. Ino-pig, kau itu hanya bisa mengeluh saja." Kata si Pink.

"Apa katamu Jidat? Bukankah kau tadi juga mengantuk? Aku lihat loh beberapa kali kau tadi menguap." Kata si pirang juga disertai ejekan kepada temannya.

"Ah..itu…" kata Sakura tercekat seperti baru saja mendapat pukulan telak.

"Hahahahaha, kau ini Sakura" tawa Ino.

"Tapi benar – benar seharian ini kita belajarnya hitung – hitungan terus. Bikin muka kusut saja." Kata Sakura.

"Otak kita mesti di _restart_ nih." Kata Ino menanggapi. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke mall?" usul Ino. "Kalian tidak ada acara kan sepulang sekolah?"

"Ah Pig tumben kamu punya ide cemerlang gitu. Kayaknya ke mall memang ide yang bagus. Sekalian _refreshing_." Tukas Sakura

"Ya iyalah. Dari pada kamu jidat kamu aja yang lebar tapi gak ada isinya." Kata Ino usil

"Apa kau bilang!" bentak Sakura pura – pura marah. Lalu mencubit tangan Ino.

"Aduh. Sakit tau! Maaf deh nona pink yang manis." Goda Ino dengan puppy eyes.

"Cih!" seru Sakura yang sedetik kemudian senyumnya mengembang.

"Ah bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" Tanya Ino kepada Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kedua temannya.

"Nggg… I-itu bagaimana ya? Hari ini aku a-ada janji dengan Neji nii-san ingin pulang sama – sama." Jawab Hinata seperti biasa (gagap dengan nada bicara pelan) plus pipi yang merona. Namun tak di gubris oleh Ino dan Sakura karena sudah terbiasa dengan Hinata yang super – duper pemalu itu.

"Hinata kan bisa bilang saja padanya kalau hari ini kau mau pergi bersama kami." Saran Sakura.

"Nggg… I-itu…."

"Ayolah Hinata. Kau juga butuh refreshing kan? Lagi pula senpai kan bisa pulang sendiri. Kan jarang – jarang kita punya waktu bebas seperti ini." Pinta Ino.

"Ngggg… M-maaf…."

"Ayolah Hinata." Ino terus membujuk.

Di saat mereka sedang asyik dengan obrolan mereka tiba – tiba seseorang datang mendekat.

"Kau di sini rupanya?"terdengar suara khas bariton. Mereka bertiga refleks menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"N-nii-san."

"Ah senpai." Sahut Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. "Selamat siang!" Ino mencoba ramah. Yang disapa hanya mengangguk.

"K-kenapa nii-san di sini?"

"Tadi aku menunggumu di pintu gerbang. Karena tidak menemukanmu jadi aku berniat mencarimu ke kelas." Jelas Neji datar.

"Ah b-begitu. M-maaf."

"Tidak apa – apa."

"Senpai tidak ada kegiatan di klub basket ya?" Tanya Ino sedikit canggung merasa kehadirannya diabaikan. Meskipun dia super cerewet tapi dia belum pernah mengobrol secara langsung dengan Neji yang dikenal super dingin itu.

"Kami dari kelas 3 sekarang sudah tidak terlalu intent lagi dengan kegiatan klub."

"Benar juga ya. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir ya." Kata Sakura seperti menambah penjelasan Neji. Sedangkan Neji hanya mengangguk (seperti biasanya).

"Ngg.. K-Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang ya nii-san." Kata Hinata tiba – tiba. "Gomene, Sakura, Ino hari ini aku benar – benar tidak bisa."

"Ya sudah lah. Tapi lain kali kita pergi bertiga, ya!" kata Ino akhirnya menerima keputusan Hinata yang mendapat anggukan kecil dari Hinata sebagai jawaban.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu besok. Ya, Hinata!"

"Sampai ketemu besok. K-kami pergi dulu ya!" kata Hinata kemudian sementara Neji hanya diam dengan tampang yang telah menjadi _trademark_-nya. Lalu sepasang sepupu itu berjalan menjauh dari Ino dan Sakura yang masih berdiri tak bergerak. Mereka berdua kemudian melambaikan tangan kepada Hinata.

"Ternyata yang dikatakan teman – teman memang benar. Kalau berhadapan langsung memang terasa. Sepupunya Hinata itu bahkan lebih dingin dari Sasuke." Kata Sakura setelah melihat Hinata dan jei menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Yaahhh, begitulah diakan masuk urutan tiga besar dari _emotionless looking list_ di SMU Konoha Gakuen ini." Jawab Ino.

"Eh? Apa itu _emotionless looking list_?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Dasar kau ini, jidat! Benar – benar ketinggalan gosip. _Emotionless looking list_ itu adalah daftar dari siswa yang bermuka es macam Sasuke sama Neji gitu." Terang Ino.

"Oh. Memang yang buat daftar itu siapa, sih?"

"PFSKG" jawab Ino singkat.

"Apalagi itu?"

"PFSKG. Persatuan Fangirl SMU Konoha Gakuen. Jadi para fan girl dari cowok – cowok keren itu bikin persatuan gitu."

"Wah ternyata yang begituan ada juga, ya?"

"Iya. Kau ini hanya bisa memuja – muja Sasuke saja tapi tidak tahu tentang hal itu."

"Ah Pig! Aku kan tidak sepertimu. Tukang gossip!" tukas Sakura dengan pipi mengembun.

"Sudah lah. Mengapa jadi bicarain orang begini. Tadi katanya mau ke mall. Pikiranku benar – benar sudah sumpek nih." Kata Ino

"Ah. Iya. Ayo kita pergi."

Lalu kedua gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu gerbang dan meninggalkan sekolah mereka.

* * *

Sakuran menyerupuk orange jusnya. Sementara Ino tengah menyantap burgernya. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di salah satu kafe di KTC (Konoha Trade Center). Mereka sedang makan siang karena sepulang sekolah mereka langsung ke sini.

"Haahh, memang pergi ke mall ide yang bagus. Suntukku sedikit berkurang." Kata Sakura setelah menyeruput orange jusnya. Ino hanya mengagguk karena sibuk dengan burgernya. Lalu Sakura juga segera menikmati bento yang sudah dia pesan.

"Eh, jidat!" seru Ino setelah merasa cukup kenyang.

"Ada apa pig?" Tanya Sakura setelah selesai memakan bentonya.

"Kau tidak merasa aneh?" Tanya Ino. Sakura hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. "Hinata dan Neji."lanjut Ino.

"Memangnya mereka kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak curiga dengan kedekatan mereka yang menurutku mencurigakan." Kata Ino penuh selidik.

"Mencurigakan apa maksudmu?" Tanya sakura yang makin heran dengan pernyataan Ino.

"Mereka terlalu dekat. "

"Mereka kan sepupu jadi jelas lah mereka dekat."

"Kau ini benar – benar tidak peka. Menurut pengamatanku mereka sepertinya mempunyai hubungan khusus selain sebagai saudara sepupu."

"Hubungan khusus apa maksudmu Ino?" Tanya Sakura lagi yang mau tidak mau membuat Ino gemes karenannya.

"Menurutku mereka pacaran." Pernyataan Ino tersebut sontak membuat Sakura kaget dan mengeluarkan refleksnya dalam bentuk teriakan. "Apa?"

"Ih.. kau ini kalau menanggapi yang sewajarnya saja." Kata Ino cepat kepada Sakura karena mendapat tatapan dari para pengunjung lain.

"Ino, kau ini benar – benar ratu gossip. Mana mungkin mereka itu punya hubungan khusus seperti itu? Dugaanmu itu tidak beralasan."

" Sakura ku sayang aku bicara seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Kalau kuperhatikan Hinata itu jadi aneh kalau sudah menyangkut hal – hal yang berhubungan dengan Neji."

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Ya aneh. Soalnya dia itu selalu merona kalau bertemu dengan Neji. Bahkan membicarakannya saja dia jadi_ blushing_. Lalu kalau sudah menyangkut Neji, dia tidak bisa bilang tidak. Contohnya tadi dia tetap menolak ajakan kita." Ino menyerupuk _lemon tea_-nya sebelum melanjuntkan bicara lagi. "Padahal jika hanya sekedar pulang bareng kan dia bisa saja mengatakan pada Neji bahwa dia tidak bisa pulang bareng karena ingin pergi bersama kita. Jangan – jangan mereka malah pergi kencan."

"Dasar tukang gossip kelas berat! Kita kan sudah tahu kalau Hinata itu memang begitu. Dia itu kan gadis yang sagat pemalu. Lagi pula mereka itu kan sepupu yang sangat. Jadi menurutku itu hal yang wajar. Kau ini jangan bikin gossip seperti itu. Hinata itu kan teman kita." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Iya juga sih tapi tahu tidak..?" kata Ino menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku pernah memergoki mereka." Lanjut Ino melirik Sakura dengan tatapan usilnya. "Ingat tidak waktu aku di hukum oleh Orochimaru-sensei mengerjakan 100 soal biologi yang sulit itu?" Tanya Ino kemudian

"Oh ya, waktu itu kau di hukum gara – gara tidak menyelesaikan laporan praktikum bedah katak itu ya?" kata Sakura bersemangat.

"Iya. Gara – gara tidak menyelesaikan tugas aku malah diberikan tugas tambahan menyelesaikan 100 soal biologi saat jam pulang dan harus selesai sebelum jam 6 sore. Terpaksa aku mengerjakannya sepulang sekolah di perpustakaan sekolah." Terang Ino.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan memergoki mereka?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan perut dan mulai bercerita. "Jad begini…."

_**Flashback on **_

_Suatu sore di sebuah sekolah yang berdiri megah di tengah Konoha. Suasananya tampak sepi karena pelajaran telah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Hanya tampak beberapa orang siswa di sekitar pintu gerbang dan tempat parkir. Mereka adalah siswa yang baru saja mengikuti ekskul dan tampaknya sekarang mereka bergegas hendak pulang ke rumah masing – masing. _

_ Tapi di suatu ruangan yang bernuansa putih dengan rak – rak buku yang disusun sedemikian rupa agar menciptakan suasana yang kondusif untuk membaca, tampak seorang siswa berambut pirang duduk di depan meja yang penuh dengan buku._

_ "Arrrggghhhh!" teriak gadis itu seraya menggebrak meja. Rambutnya acak – acakan dan mukannya sangat kusut. "Akhirnya selesai juga. Setelah matian – matian bergelut dengan buku – buku akhirnya selesai juga." Katanya dengan mimik yang menunjukkan rasa lega meski tampilannya masih kusut (red : sangat kusut)._

_ Lalu dia merapikan buku – buku yang berserakan di atas meja. Satu persatu bukunya dimasukkan ke dalam tas export-nya. Lalu buku – buku perpustakaan dia kembalikan ke tempatnya semula. Ditaruhnya buku – buku itu dengan rapi seperti keadaan semula pada rak buku biologi. _

_ "Ada apa Ino?" Tanya seseorang yang duduk dibalik meja dekat pintu keluar setelah melihat Ino berjalan mendekat._

_ "Aku sudah selesai. Maaf merepotkan Shizune-sensei. Gara – gara aku sensei jadi harus mengawasiku sampai jam segini." Kata Ino sedikit membungkuk._

_ "Tidak apa – apa. Kebetulan aku juga ada tugas dari kepala sekolah yang haurs kuselesaikan di sini. Aku harus membuat laporan tentang buku – buku yang baru dikirim ke perpustakaan kita ini." Jelas orang yang bernama Shizune dengan senyum ramah. Dia adalah pustakawan di sekolah ini._

_ "Baiklah kalau begitu sensei. Aku pulang dulu. Aku harus menyerahkan tugas ini kepada Orochimaru-sensei. Aku harus bergegas ke rumahnya. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya." Kata Ino kemudian membungkuk (lagi) sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu._

_ Lalu Ino berjalan melewati ruangan demi ruangan. "Benar – benar menyebalkan. Aku harus berada di sekolah sampai jam segini. Dasar!" gerutu Ino. Dia terus berjalan menuju gerbang. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di depan lab bahasa karena dia melihat seseorang di lapangan basket._

_ "Ah Neji. apa yang dia lalukan?" katanya yang lebih seperti berguman pada dirinya lalu mengamati yang menjadi objek penglihatannya. "Ah sepertinya dia sedang latihan basket." Katanya setelah melihat Neji melakukan shoot. Lalu dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke tapi lapangan dan berhenti setelah mendapat orang lain yang berada di sana. "Hinata? Apa yang dia lakukan?" gumannya._

_ Setelah itu dia melihat Neji mendekati Hinata. Seketika itu instinct gossiper-nya mendapat sinyal akan adanya hal yang mencurigakan(dasar =.=). Karena merasa kehadirannya belum diketahui oleh dua orang itu, Ino segera mencari tempat yang kira – kira tersembunyi dari penglihatan kedua Hyuuga itu tapi dekat dengan lapangan basket sehingga dia dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jadilah dia bersembunyi di balik pohon dengan batang yang cukup besar yang berjarak kira – kira hanya beberapa meter dari lapangan basket. Dari balik pohon itu dia bisa melihat kedua Hyuuga dari samping dengan jelas. _

_ "Hinata, kau menungguku juga. Padahal aku bilang tidak usah." Kata Neji setelah berada di depan Hinata._

"_T-tidak apa – apa nii-san. T-tadi ada pertemuan Siswa Pencinta Alam. Jadi aku pikir s-sekalian menunggu nii-san saja." Kata Hinata sedikit menunduk ditambah kedua pipinya yang merona._

_ "Ya tapi kau tetap saja menungguku." Jawab Neji. Sebenarnya teman – teman klub basket yang lain sudah pulang sekitar sejam yang lalu. Tapi Neji berinisiatif untuk tinggal sebentar untuk melatih dunk dan tembakan 3 pointnya. Karena dia tahu setelah ini mungkin jarang dia punya waktu untuk itu mengingat kesibukannya untuk menghadapi ujian akhir di SMA._

_ "Nii-san i-ini." Kata Hinata seraya menyerahkan sapu tangan kepada Neji setelah melihat Neji menyeka keringat dengan tangannya. Neji hanya mengernyitkan alis. "Untuk menyapu keringat." Lanjut Hinata seolah mengerti apa yang Neji pikirkan._

_ Seketika itu otak usil Neji bekerja (?). "Sepertinya tanganku lecet karena latihan tadi. Bisakah kau membantuku." Kata Neji._

_ "E-eh?" yang ditanya malah bengong. "Tidak mau ya?" Tanya Neji lagi._

_ "Nggg..baik." kata Hinata. Lalu mulai mengusap keringat di wajah Neji. Hinata menundak. Dia bersumpah wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus saus padang (?) sanking malunya._

_ "Hinata kau mengenai mataku." Kata Neji tiba – tiba. Refleks Hinata mendongak. "M-maaf nii-san." _

_ "Sudahlah biar aku saja." Lalu Neji mengambil sapu tangan dari Hinata kemudian mengelap keringatnya sendiri. Dia merasa tak tega mengerjai adik sepupunya lebih lama lagi. Sementara Ino yang dari tadi berada di balik pohon memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Lupa bahwa dia harus segera ke rumah Orochimaru untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya. _

_ Lalu tampak kedua Hyuuga muda itu berjalan keluar dari lapangan itu setelah Neji mengambil tasnya di tepi lapangan. Sepertinya mereka sudah ingin pulang. Kemudian Ino dapat melihat Neji menggandeng tangan Hinata erat. Sementara Hinata hanya menunduk. Tampak jelas semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang putih mulus itu. _

_ Ino memperhatikan pergerakan kedua orang yang bergandengan tangan itu. jaga – jaga supaya dirinya tidak terlihat. Setelah Neji dan Hinata hilang dari pandangannya dia mulai sadar akan alasan kenapa dia masih berada di sekolah samapi sesore itu. _

_ "Ahhhh gawat. Orochimaru-sensei. Kenapa aku jadi lupa." Katanya panik sambil menjitak jidatnya sendiri. Lalu berlalri meninggalkan tempat itu._

_**Flashback off**_

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Kata Ino mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Oh begitu, tapi menurutku imajinasimu itu berlebihan Ino." Kata Sakura menanggapi cerita Ino.

"Berlebihan bagaimana? Sudah jelas kan itu tanda – tanda mereka memang punya hubungan khusus." Ino tak mau kalah.

"Tapi menurutku itu hal wajar. Mereka kan memang dekat sebagai saudara sepupu. Lagi pula Ino bukankah Neji itu di gosipkan dengan Tenten. Bisa – bisanya kau membuat gossip baru seperti itu."

"Sakura, Sakura. Kau itu betul – betul ketinggalan gossip ya. Tenten itu baru jadian dengan keponakan Gai-sensei, Rock Lee." Kata Ino dengan tanga terlipat di depan sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh benarkah?" Ino hanya mengangguk. "Aku kan bukan tukang gossip sepertimu." Lanjut Sakura.

"Supayan tidak samar – samar seperti ini aku akan tanya langsung Hinata besok." Kata Ino kemudian yang diikuti anggukan dari Sakura.

**To be continued**

* * *

Ini fanfict keduaku. Kali ini author mau coba yang multi chapter. Mungkin masih jelek. Kiritik dan saran sangat author butuhkan . thanks for reading and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**AMBIGU**

**By : Iruma Aikawa**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all caharacters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, gaje, typo (s), deskripsi kurang, lebay (maybe)**

* * *

Chapter 2 update. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Matahari sudah condong ketika siswa SMA Konoha berhenti sejenak dari kepengatan berbagai kegiatan pembelajaran. Ya, sekarang ini adalah jam istirahat, waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh ketiga orang gadis yang sekarang sekarang duduk di kantin sekolah tengah menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Kemarin benar -benar seru loh, Hinata. Sayang kau tidak ikut." Ino memulai percakapan seperti biasa.

"Iya. Kemarin ada obral besar -besaran sampai 75%." Kata Sakura bersemangat.

"A-ah benarkah?" kata Hinata lembut. "Sayang sekali. G-gomen kemarin aku tidak bisa pergi bersama kalian." Lanjut Hinata tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ino dan Sakura. Tampak sedikit penyesalan di mukanya yang manis.

"Tidak apa – apa, Hinata." Kata Sakura sambil mengibas- ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. Tak lupa dengan senyum kecilnya kemudian ditanggapi dengan senyum yang serupa dari Hinata.

Lalu ketiganya melanjutkan makan siang mereka. Sesaat tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu menyentuh piring mereka ditambah suasana yang gaduh karena saat itu kantin cukup penuh dengan siswa yang ingin mengisi perut.

Tak lama kemudian acara makan siang mereka selesai tapi mereka tak langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka duduk berlama-lama di sana menunggu jam masuk. Ino lalu memandang Hinata yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Dia teringat akan percakapannya dengan Sakura tentang Hinata dan Neji.

"Eh Hinata, kau ini pacaran dengan Neji ya?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Hinata yang saat itu tengah menyerupuk _green tea_-nya mau tak mau muncrat mendengar pertanyaan Ino yang sangat tiba – tiba dan blak – blakan seperti itu. Sakura yang duduk di samping Hinata juga cukup kaget. Ternyata Ino memang pantang menyerah kalau masalah gossip.

'Untung aku gak kena.' Kata Ino dalam hati.

"I-ino kenapa menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Hinata yang masih kaget. Tampak matanya sedikit melebar. Dan tak lupa dengan pipi yang merah meriah (?).

"Kalian itu mencurigakan. Ayo Hinata mengaku saja." Tambah Ino lagi.

"Ah eh itu…" Hinata memainkan ujung telunjuknya seperti kebiasaannya. "K-kenapa Ino be-berpikir begitu."

"Yah soalnya kalau kulihat kalian itu sangat dekat kayak perangko saja (hiperbola mode on)." kata Ino sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Ah ti-tidak. Kau salah Ino. Ka-kami kan sepupu." Hinata sedikit gugup dipandangi penuh curiga oleh kedua teman dekatnya itu.

"Ya kalian memang sepupu. Tapi itu bukan berarti kalian tidak bisa saling menicintai bukan? Karena kalian bukan saudara kandung. Lagi pula kalian berdua sangat cocok loh sebagai sepasang kekasih." Goda Ino.

"A-ah Ino." Kata Hinata tak mampu mengangkat wajahnya karena dia yakin wajahnya sekarang lebih mirip tomat matang. Kedua tangannya memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Sakura yang memperhatikan tingkah -laku kedua sahabatnya itu mau tak mau tersenyum. Ino yang cerewet dan blak-blakan dan Hinata yang lugu dan pemalu.

"Aduh Hinata mengaku saja. Lihat sekarang wajahmu sudah mirip kepiting rebus. Itu berarti apa yang kukatakan benarkan?" tnaya Ino lagi.

"Ino ja-jangan bicara seperti itu." kata Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Sudahlah Ino." Sakura melerai. Tak tega melihat Hinata yang mukanya sudah semerah apel Bangkok itu. kemudian terdengar bel tanda istirahat selesai. Hinata mungkin bisa sedikit bernafas lega, terselamatkan oleh bel. Hmmmm

"Ah sudah bel. Se-sebaiknya kita cepat masuk ke kelas." Kata Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkah tergesa meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura yang masih cengo di sana. Tumben Hinata pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sepertinya Hinata tidak mau ditanya- tanya lebih jauh lagi oleh Ino.

"Hmmm, sungguh mencurigakan." Guman Ino.

"Hei Ino sampai kapan kamu mau di sini terus." Sakura menarik tangan Ino untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. kalau terlambat masuk bisa -bisa mereka dapat kopi pahit dari Ebisu-sensei.

* * *

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat ketika Kurenai-sensei menjelaskan materi pelajaran di kelas Hinata, Ino dan Sakura. Sekarang jam terakhir, seni budaya. Meski pun pelajarannya tak dikatakan membosankan ditambah lagi gurunya adalah Kurenai yang cantik dan menyenangkan itu, tapi tetap saja siswa tak bisa konsentrasi 100% karena saat itu jam terakhir. Panas. Gerah. Capek. Dan tak sedikit yang mengantuk.

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi terdengar bagaikan nyanyian seribu malaikat di telinga (hiperbola mode on) penghuni kelas itu.

"Baik pelajaran kita untuk hari ini sampai di sini dulu. Sebagai tugas akhir pekan, kalian harus membuat klipping tentang aliran- aliran seni pada zaman Reinesence." Kata Kurenai lembut.

"Baik sensei." Kata semua serempak

"Baik. Kalian boleh pulang. Selamat siang dan hati-hati di jalan."kata Kurenai sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Selamat siang sensei."balas semua kompak. Lalu sebagian siswa mengekor pada Kurenai-sensei keluar dari kelas itu. sebagian lagi masih di dalam kelas merapikan barang- barang mereka atau sekedar bercakap tentang tugas yang tadi mereka dapat dari Kurenai.

"Hei, Ino! Bagaimana kalau kita besok mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei. Besok hari minggu kan? Mumpung tidak ada kerjaan." Kata Sakura pada Ino yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya, sebaiknya kita kerjakan cepat sebelum tugas yang lain numpuk." Kata Ino kemudian. "Hinata, kau mau mengerjakan tugas seni budaya bersama kami. Besok di rumahku.?" Tanya Ino kepada Hinata yang duduk dibelakangnya. Dia memutuskan sendiring bahwa rumahnyalah yang jadi tempat mereka mengerjakan tugas.

"Nggg… besok? A-ano.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa besok."

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku mau ke s-suatu tempat."

"Hmmm kemana? Jangan-jangan kamu mau kencan dengan Neji, ya?" Tanya Ino frontal. Sepertinya dia masih mempertahankan spekulasinya.

"A-ah Ino. Ke-kenapa bicara begitu." Jawab Hinata. Sedikit rona merah muncul di pipinya.

"Habisnya…" Kata Ino manyun.

"Gomen. Ka-kalian kerjakan saja. Na-nanti saya kerjakan sendiri."

"Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa Hinata." Kata Sakura. Memang sudah menjadi tugas Sakura untuk melerai kedua gadis yang bisa dibilang bertolak belakang ini.

"Memang kamu mau kemana sih?" Tanya Ino.

"Ngg itu… ano ke suatu tempat." Hinata memainkan jarinya.

"Iya tapi ke mana?" Ino tambah gemes dengan sikap Hinata yang memang bikin gemes.

"Nggg…. A-aku ingin menemani nii-san ke Pekan Ilmiah di Konoha Barat." Hinatan masih memainkan jarinya. Tampaknya dia tidak bisa berbohong kepada kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Tuh kan!" kata Ino dengan nada tinggi. "Kalian itu mau kencan."

"Bu-bukan kencan."

"Lalu apa namanya? Nge-_date_?" Ino tak mau kalah.

"Nii-san me-memintaku untuk membantunya. Dia dapat tugas untuk membuat laporan tentang karya pa-pada pameran itu." jelas Hinata untuk meyakinkan Ino.

"Tetap saja kan kalian pergi berdua. Benar kan? Kenapa dia tidak pergi dengan teman sekelasnya" Tanya Uno lagi. Bener- bener keukeh gadis satu ini.

"I-itu…. kata nii-san dia butuh bantuanku untuk membuat laporan tentang karya ilmiah pada Pekan Ilmiah." Hinata memang terkenal cukup menonjol di bidang eksata. Dia sedikit lebih mengerti tentang hal – hal yang berkaitan dengan _science_ seperti itu disbanding dengan teman- temannya.

"Hmmmm?" Ino mengernyitkan alis tanda dia belum terima dengan alasan Hinata.

"Hei Pig. Kau tidak usak mengintimidasi Hinata seperti itu." kata Sakura kepada Ino sedang yang diajak bicara hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Kau pergi saja besok. Jangan khawatirkan Ino yang tukang gossip kelas kakap ini." Kata Sakura pada Hinata lalu melirik Ino dengan tatapan mengejek. Tentu saja dalam konteks candaan. Sekedar menghangatkan suasana gitu. Mungkin.

"Huh jidat." Muka Ino makin kusut.

"Arigatou Sakura." Kata Hinata

"Nah, sudah. Sekarang ayo kita pulang." Kata Sakura.

"Iya." Kata Ino dan Hinata.

* * *

_Sora wo miya agereba_

_Hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru_

_Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini_

_Samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

_Sou sou dakara boku mo_

_Hitoki mo kagayaitaida_

_Me wo tojite kokoroni chikau_

_Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

(Shooting Star – Naruto Shippuuden ending 1)

Nada dering di HP Sakura berbunyi. Sakura yang sedang membaca buku terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya itu dan menyambar alat komunikasi itu. Merasa tidak asing dengan siapa yang menelpon, Sakura langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada sengaja dibikin malas.

_"Sakura besok kau tidak ada acara?"_ Tanya orang diseberang sana.

"Besok kan kita mau mengerjakan tugas bersama di rumahmu."

_"Ah yang itu dibatalkan saja. Jadi besok kau tidak ada acara kan?"_

"Ah kenapa tiba-tiba?"

_"Sudah, mengerjakan tugasnya nanti saja. Masih ada waktu satu minggu kan."_

"Kau ini Pig! Memang ada apa? Kenapa dibatalkan?"

_"Besok kita ke Pekan Ilmiah di Konoha Barat."_ Jawab yang dieberang tegas yang ternyata adalah Ino.

"Ah? Tumben kau mau pergi ke tempat yang begituan? Memangnya untuk apa kita ke sana?" Tanya Sakura heran.

_"Mengumpulkan barang bukti."_

"Maksudmu?" Sakura tambah heran.

_"Firasatku mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi hal menarik besok. Pokoknya besok kita ke sana?"_

"Aku masih belum mengerti, Ino-Pig?" Tanya Sakura gemes.

_"Kita ke sana untuk memantau pergerakan Neji dan Hinata, Jidat!"_ Kata Ino menekankan kata Jidat. Sepertinya dia juga gemes dengan Sakura.

"Ah untuk apa Ino?"

_"Untuk membuktikan bahwa dugaanku benar. Mereka besok itu akan berkencan."_

"Ino, Ino. Hinata kan sudah bilang kalau mereka tidak punya hubungan apa -apa. Dan mereka itu tidak akan berkenca. Mereka ke sana untuk mnegerjakan tugas Ino. Tugas." Kata Sakura menekan kata tugas.

_"Pokoknya besok kita ke sana. Titik."_ Kata Ino mengultimatum. _"Feeling-ku biasanya selalu benar. Dan aku yakin dugaanku itu benar."_ Ino tak mau kalah.

"Tapi Ino…"

_"Besok aku jemput kamu jam 10." _

Tut tut tut tut. Terdengar suara dari seberang sana yang menandakan sambungan telah diputus.

"Dasar!" kata Sakura. Sakura heran dengan sikap Ino yang pantang menyerah dalam masalah seperti ini. Dia bertanya -tanya kenapa semangat itu tidak dipergunakan dalam hal pelajaran saja. Huh. Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Dia sangat lelah dengan kegiatan hari ini. Benar- benar Sabtu yang melelahkan. Matanya terasa berat dan sedetik kemudian dia telah berada di dunia mimpi.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

Sebelumnya terima kasih buat yang mereview chapter 1. Mudah - mudah chapter 2 ini gak mengecewakan.

Chapter dua ini kependekan ya? Apa sesuai dengan yang para readers harapkan? Kiritk dan saran tetap author butuhkan. Apakah fict ini perlu dilanjutkan? Thanks for reading and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**AMBIGU**

**By : Iruma Aikawa**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all caharacters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, gaje, typo (s), deskripsi kurang, lebay (maybe), alur kilat**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 update. Gomen kelamaan soalnya baru ada waktu. Sebenarnya author tidak pede update last chapter ini (tapi akhirnya update juga =.=a), tapi dari pada ngegantung…so.. selamat membaca minna

* * *

Jam telah menunujukkan pukul 10.05 ketika Ino tiba di rumah Sakura. Hari itu dengan terpaksa Sakura menerima ajakan Ino. Mereka berdua kini telah siap untuk berangkat. Ino telah siap dengan kameranya.

Sekitar pukul 11 siang mereka tiba di Pekan Ilmiah Konoha. Memang membutuhkan waktu paling sedikit 30 menit untuk tiba di Konoha Barat jika berangkat dari Konoha Pusat. Dan di sinilah Sakura dan Ino berdiri di tengah ramainya pameran itu. di sekeliling banyak berdiri stand – stand yang memamerkan kreasi mereka dari berbagai klub – klub baik itu pelajar, mahasiswa, masyarakat umum sampai perusahaan.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan tak tentu arah di tengah ramainya tempat itu. mereka tidak tahu dimana Hinata sekarang.

"Ino." Kata Sakura sambil memberi _deathglare_ pada Ino. "Kita sudah hampir setengah jam mondar – mandir tak tentu arah. Jangan – jangan mereka malah belum datang." Kata Sakura sedikit putus asa.

"Sebentar." Kata Ino. Lalu merogoh kantung celana jeansnya kemudian mengeluarkan HP. Dengan lincah Ino memencet tombol hp.

"Halo, Hinata?"

"Ah Ino. Ada apa?" jawab yang diseberang.

"Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"Ah.. a-aku ada di Pekan Ilmiah."

"Oh. Kau sekarang ada di _stand_ mana?"

"S-stand mahasiswa teknik elektro Universitas Konoha." Tanpa curiga Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan rinci. Polos.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu sampai nanti." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Ino langsung memutuskan sambungan.

"Mereka sekarang ada stand mahasiswa teknik elektro Universitas Konoha." Kata Ino kepada Sakura sambil memasukkan hp-nya kesaku celananya. "Aku baru saja menanyakan langsung pada Hinata." Lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'Ada – ada saja.' Batin sakura. "Tapi stand itu letaknya dimana?" Tanya Sakura

"Itu mudah. Yang penting kita tau namanya kita bisa bertanya kan?" kata Ino antusias.

Dan benar tak lama kemudian mereka telah menemukan stand yang dimaksud Hinata. Mereka bisa melihat Hinata dan Neji di sana dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Jaga – jaga jangan sampai kedua Hyuuga itu melihat mereka. Sekarang mereka berdiri di samping stand yang berseberangan dengan stand di mana Hinata berada.

Neji tampak sedang menanyai salah satu dari penjaga stand itu dan Hinata di sampingnya juga memperhatikan. Keduanya tampak sangat menyimak penjelasan dari penjaga stand itu. Pasangan pencinta science begitulah kira – kira pikiran Ino saat itu.

Kira – kira 10 menit kemudian Neji dan Hinata keluar dari stand itu. Melihat pergerakan mereka, Ino dan Sakura pun membuntuti dibelakang. Tentu saja mereka menjaga jarak seaman mungkin agar tidak ketahuan. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa tidak enak. Dia merasa memata – matai teman sendiri sama saja dengan tidak percaya dengannya. Tapi dia akui ada rasa penasaran yang mendorongnya hingga terpaksa mengkuti kemauan Ino.

Neji dan Hinata memasuki stand lain. Ino dan Sakura seperti tadi mengamati dari sudut yang aman. Dan seperti pada stand berikutnya, Neji dan Hinata tampak sibuk menyimak penjelasan dari penjaga stand.

"Ino-pig! Kita hanya buang – buang waktu di sini. Lihat mereka memang tidak kencan. Mereka memang mengerjakan tugas. Lagi pula mana ada kencan di tempat seperti ini. Kencan itu di mana – mana pergi ke tempat di mana kita bisa santai. Bukan berkutak dengan barang – barang elektronik seperti ini." Kata Sakura kepada Ino. Mukanya sedikit tampak kesal merasa bahwa yang mereka lakukan hanya sia – sia belaka.

"Hei jidat! Kencan itu kan pengertiannya luas. Kebetulan saja mereka pencinta ilmu pengetahuan jadi mereka kencan di tempat seperti ini." Kata Ino tampa memandang Sakura. Matanya terus mengamati kedua Hyuuga muda itu.

"Dasar Ino-pig! Kau benar – benar membuang hari liburku yang berharga." Kata Sakura. Urat kesalnya sudah terlihat.

"Eh..eh mereka keluar." Kata INo tanpa menanggapi kekesalan Sakura barusan. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika Ino menariknya paksa dan kembali membuntuti Neji dan Hinata.

"Ayo kita masuk ke sini saja." Kata Ino menarik tangan Sakura (lagi) ke dalam satu tenda yang mirip warung dadakan (?) ketika melihat Neji dan Hinata memasuki tenda yang berseberangan dengan mereka. Ino dan Sakura memilih tempat duduk dengan sudut yang aman agar tidak kelihatan tapi mereka dapat melihat kedua '_suspect_' dengan jelas.

Setelah memesan makanan, Ino dan Sakura pun menyantap makanan masing – masing. Perut mereka memang minta diiisi mengingat sekarang sudah lewat waktunya makan siang. Tentu saja sambil menikamti makan siang mereka tidak melepas pengawasan terhadap Neji dan Hinata. Lihatlah kedua 'sejoli' itu benar – benar menggambarkan seorang Hyuuga, mereka makan dengan anggun. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun benar – benar menikmati makan siang mereka dalam sunyi. Berbeda dengan si pink dan si pirang.

"Hei pig! Yang kita lakukan benar – benar hanya sia – sia saja. Sudah kubilangkan! Bahkan gandengan tangapun mereka tidak pernah seharian ini." Kata Sakura disela – sela suapan nasi karinya.

"Hmm betul juga. Kenapa ya?"

"Pokoknya kau berhutang pada ku. Hari liburku yang berharga jadi terbuang sia – sia gara – gara ide bodohmu ini." Urat kesal Sakura nambah satu.

"Eh,, jangan marah begitu. Hari ini aku yang traktir deh." Kata Ino setengah merayu.

"Tch! Dasar! Memangnya aku anak kecil bisa disogok dengan makanan" Sakura protes.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan!" rayu Ino. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang tanda pasrah. Bagaimana pun juga dia tidak bisa marah pada gadis yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil ini.

"Ino, mereka kemana?" Tanya Sakura kemudian setelah menyadari bahwa Neji dan Hinata tak lagi di tempat.

"Ah….! Kemana mereka?" kata Ino. Lalu keduanya pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mencari Neji dan Hinata.

"Aduh kemana sih mereka?" kata Ino sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Itu karena tadi kita lalai." Kata Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan di tengah keramaian.

"Aduh!" brukk Ino menabrak seseorangg karena jalannya tidak lihat ke depan. "Gomen.. Ah Sai-senpai." Kata Ino kaget mengetahui yang dia tabrak adalah ehem ehem Sai.

"Harusnya aku yang harus minta maaf karena tidak memperhatikan jalan." Balas Sai dengan senyum hambarnya.

"Ah tidak apa – apa. Aku juga tidak memperhatikan jalan." Kata Ino tampak semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Hmm kalian murid di SMA Konoha kan?" Tanya Sai setelah sadar bahwa dia familiar dengan wajah – wajah itu.

"Ah iya, kami murid tingkat dua." Jawab Sakura.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini? Kalian dapat tugas juga? Tanya Sai.

"Ah tidak. Kami ke sini karena ada keperluan." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Sementara Ino mati kutu di samping Sakura. Sakura tahu betul Sai adalah kartu mati untuk Ino. Meskipun Ino itu super cerewet tapi dia jadi ciut di depan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Hmm keperluan?"

"Senpai sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sai yang terakhir. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan keperluan mereka. Memata – matai Neji dan Hinata.

"Kelasku dapat tugas untuk membuat laporan tentang penerapan sains yang dipamerkan di sini." Jelas Sai. Neji sekelas dengan Sai. Berarti Hinata tidak berbohong. Pikir Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka ke pameran lukisan dari pada ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi karena tugas ya harus ke sini." Lanjut Sai masih dengan senyum yang seperti dibuat – buat yang sudah menjadi _trademark_-nya itu. sai memang terkenal jago melukis di sekolahnya. Dan karnyanya pun bisa diancungi jempol.

"Oh..begitu." kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas sebelum sore."

"Ah iya senpai."

"Sampai jumpa senang bertemu kalian." Kata Sai seraya melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang berkata "Sampai jumpa." Dan ino yang masih tak berkutik.

"Eh Pig. Kenapa bengong?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyikut Ino yang berdiri seperti patung di sampingnya.

"Ah..eh tidak apa – apa." Jawab Ino gelagapan.

"Ehem – ehem." Sakura berdehem. Dan Ino tahu maksudnya. "Sepertinya musim semi sudah dekat." Kata Sakura menggoda Ino. Tadi itu Ino benar – benar menjadi orang yang pendiam di hadapan Sai.

"Apa?" Tanya Ino kasar.

"Jangan marah begitu dong. Barusan kan ketemu sama…"

"Ah sudahlah…" potong Ino sambil memukul pundak Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya cengengesan melihat Ino grogi.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan pencarian. Berjalan sambil mencari – cari sosok kedua Hyuuga itu. Lama mereka mencari tapi belum juga menemukannya.

"Aduh, aku capek." Keluh Sakura. Mereka sekarang telah duduk di sebuah bangku yang mirip dengan bangku taman dekat pintu keluar dari tempat itu.

"Pengintaian kita gagal." Kata Ino sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tissue.

"Sejak dari awal memang sudah gagal karena dugaanmu memang salah."

"Hmmmm begitukah?"

"Iya!" jawab Sakura tegas. "Dari hasil pengamatanku hari ini mereka itu tidak memperlihatkan adanya tanda – tanda bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus." Lanjutnya dengan gaya seperti Conan Edogawa.

"Kalau dipikir – pikir memang seperti itu sih." Kali ini Ino harus menerima bahwa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. "Tapi_ feeling_ mengatakan bahwa mereka itu memang mempunyai hubungan khusus." Lanjutnya.

"_Feeling_ seperti itu mana bisa dipercaya. Apalagi kalau _feeling_ tukang gossip sepertimu." Kata Sakura. Sementara Ino hanya bisa menunduk lesu. Untuk kedua kalinya dia mengakui bahwa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Mungkin dia memang hanya melebih – lebihkan tentang kedekatan Hinata dan Neji yang adalah sepupu. Tapi di sisi lain dia merasa bahwa dugaannya benar. Tapi kali ini dielaknya pikiran itu.

"Padahal kupikir mereka benar – benar saling mencintai. Awalnya aku senang karena kupikir Hinata yang pemalu itu akhirnya mempunyai seseorang. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Hinata?" Tanya Ino sedikit lemah. "Dia itu manusia yang paling pemalu yang pernah aku temui. Kupikir dia akan sulit untuk mendapat pasangan. Tapi setelah melihat kedekatannya dengan Neji kupikir Hinata telah menemukan orang yang tepat. Tapi bagaimana pun juga mereka sepupu. Sepertinya memang aku yang salah menafsirkan." Sakura cengo mendegar penjelasan In oyang tiba – tiba terdengar dewasa dan kalem. Tidak sperti Ino yang biasa.

"Sudahlah Ino. Suatu saat nanti pasti Hinata akan menemukan orang yang tepat untuknya. Setidaknya sekarang ada Neji yang melindunginya. Lagi pula ada kita kan?" Sakura menyemangati Ino. Lalu keduanya saling melempar senyum. Ah persahabatan memang indah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Sakura. Toh mereka tidak ada keperluan lagi di sini.

"Ah… iya." Kata Ino. Lalu kedua hendak beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka tapi tertunda ketika mereka mendengar suara yang tidak asing.

"Ino, Sakura?" sapa suara itu dari arah belakang mereka.

"Hinata?" jawab Ino dan Sakura kompak. Terlihatlah sosok Hinata dan Neji yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kini mereka berempat saling berhadapan

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Ah eh itu…" kata Ino. Terus terang Ino dan Sakura kaget bertemu dengan Hinata di saat seperti ini.

"Kalian tidak menerjakan tugas?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Sementara Neji hanya diam tanpa menujukkan perubahan ekpresi pada wajahnya.

"Ah iya. Kami_ pending_ dulu. Soalnya kami pikir dengan datang ke sini kami bisa sedikit mendapat pencerahan (?). hitung – hitung menambah referensi kami tentang _science_. Kau tahu kan nilai kami tidak terlalu bagus di mata pelajaran IPA." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Untung dia bisa memberikan alasan yang sedikit rasional.

"Oh begitu."

"Iya betul. Tapi kami baru saja mau pulang kok, iya kan Sakura?" Ino memandang Sakura dengan tatapan ayo-bilang-iya. Sakura membalas dengan tatapan aku-tahu. Ino tidak tahan jika harus bertemu Hinata sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga dia sudak salah sangka terhadapnya. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah bersalah.

"Iya kami baru saja mau pulang tapi tiba – tiba bertemu denganmu."

"Eh kenapa buru – buru?"

"Kami sudah capek dari tadi keliling. Lagi pula kami di sini sudah sejak pagi." Ino nyengir.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Ino memberi isyarat pada Sakura. "Kami pergi dulu Hinata, senpai." Katanya kemudian. "Ja ne." kata Sakura dan Ino kompak.

"Ja ne." balas Hinata dengan lambaian tangan. Mata lavendernya memandang kedua temannya itu yang semakin menjauh hingga lenyap dari pandangannya. Sementara Neji telah duduk di bangku yang mirip bangku taman itu. Neji menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya mengisyaratkan agar Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Hinata menurut.

"Arigatou Hinata telah membantuku." Kata Neji datar tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Sama – sama." Jawab Hinata singkat. Hening sejenak. Hinata sedikit kaget mendapati tangan Neji yang menjulur di depannya. Ada sesuatu di sana. Hinata mengambil benda itu lalu memperhatikannya. Cincin?

"Itu cincin refleksi. Baik untuk peredaran darah. Tadi aku dapat di dalam." Jelas Neji. Hinata memperhatikan cincin itu. Bentuknya sederhana dengan dua buah batu yang mirip magnet di sisi dalamnya.

"Arigatou nii-san." Kata Hinata dengan senyum simpul. Pandangannya tertubruk pada jari Neji. "Nii-san ju-juga punya?" lanjutnya.

"Cincin itu sepasang. Jangan dihilangkan." Hinata merona mendengar perkataan Neji. lalu dipasangnya cincin itu di jari manisnya. Hinata memperhatikan cincin yang melingkar di jarinya lalu melirik punya Neji. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya. Seperti pengikat. Ah…..! Hinata menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Hening kembali melingkupi mereka. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Hanya terlihat orang yang berlalu – lalang.

"Lain kali kita ke tempat lain." Akhirnya Neji kembali bersuara.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Neji bingung.

"Mana ada kencan di tempat seperti ini." Neji datar. "Nanti aku izin dulu sama ojii-san." Lanjutnya. Hinata tambah merona. "Nii-san i-ini memang bu-bukan kencan." Kata Hinata sedikit bergetar. Neji hanya menatap Hinata heran. "Kau tidak mau kencan denganku?" Tanya Neji frontal.

"Ah…. Itu.." Hinata memainkan ujung jarinya.

"Nanti aku kencan dengan gadis lain saja kalau begitu." Goda Neji tapi dengan nada bicara yang datar yang membuatnya terdengar serius. "Ah…?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menunjukkan ketidakrelaan. Benar – banar polos, itulah yang dipikirkan Neji. "Ka-kalau nii-san mau…" Hinata tercekat.

"Sudahlah." Potong Neji. Sesungguhnya dia sangat gemes melihat Hinata yang sangat lugu seperti itu. _Mana mungkin aku kencan dengan orang lain jika hanya kau yang ada dalam pandanganku?_ Tapi bukan Hyuuga Neji namanya kalau tidak bisa _stay cool_ dalam keadaan apapun.

"Nii-san…." Hinata menatap Neji. Tak lama karena dia tak sanggup menantang mata yang sewarna dengan miliknya itu.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Itu tidak akan terjadi." Kata Neji mengusap kepala Hinata seperti yang lazimnya dilakukan seorang kakak pada adiknya. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Hinata kembali menatap mata lavender itu. Meskipun ekspresinya sulit terbaca tapi tatapan mata Neji kali ini sedikit sendu dan melembut. Tatapan yang hanya diberikan untuk Hinata seorang. Hanya Hinata.

"Kuantar kau pulang." Kata Neji kemudian menggandeng tangan Hinata. Menuntunnya berjalan di sampingnya. Kedua cincin yang melingkar di jari mereka bertautan ketika jari – jari mereka saling mengisi ruang kosong di sela – selanya. Hmmm sepertinya _feeling_ Ino memang bisa dipercaya.

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

Akhirnya fanfict gaje ini selesai juga. Gomen kalau endingnya gak seperti yang diharapkan.

Di fict ini author pake istilah Pekan lmiah yg author maksud itu kayak pameran yg memamerkan aplikasi ilmu sains, kayak robot, dll. Author gak tahu apa namanya makanya pake istilah itu (payah =.=a). Scene NejiHina juga kurang karena fict ini mengambil sudut penceritaan Ino sama Sakura. Gomen.

Author juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan mereview fict ini, juga kepada silent readers. Arigatou. Akhir kata review please.


End file.
